Beauty and the Beast
by FlissyFish
Summary: This is basically Beauty and the Beast but the Musical version not the Disney Version. I have Malfoy as the Beast, Hermione as Belle, Harry as Maurice and Ron as Gaston.
1. Prologue

**AN/ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast musical. This isn't the Disney version it's the musical or Broadway version.**

* * *

Once upon a Time in a faraway land, a young prince called Draco Malfoy lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, Draco was spoiled, selfish and unkind.

But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold.

Repulsed by her haggard appearance, Draco sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress called Narcissa.

Draco tried to apologize, but it was too late. For she had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.

The rose she has offered was truly a enchanted rose, which would bloom for many years. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not… He would be doomed to remain a Beast for all time.

As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a Beast.

* * *

**AN/ Well this is the third story i am writing at the same time. I am sorry to all who read my other stories but for them i have a writers block and hopefully it will go away soon. This idea poped into my head and wouldn't go away. WARNING this isn't the Disney version.  
Also for everyone who know me that i write a lot this is a very short chapter.**

Please Review

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl**


	2. Chapter 1

AN/ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast musical. This isn't the Disney version it's the musical or Broadway version.

Hermione singing is _**BOLD**_ town singing are _ITALICS _and Ron's singing is **BOLD**

**Sorry but i forgot to edit before and i am now. Sorry.

* * *

**

Hermione made her way down to the town to go to the bookstore. Harry was back at the house we shared together, inventing another invention. After he had beaten Voldemort, Harry, Hermione and Ron escaped to a quiet little muggle French town. Harry started inventing as he always wanted to do, Hermione read most of the time and Ron went hunting, starting to distance himself from the duo.

_**Little town, what a quiet village,**_

_**Every day like the one before,**_

_**Little town, full of little people **_

_**Waking up to say…**_

_Bonjour, Bonjour, Bonjour, Bonjour, Bonjour_

_**There goes the baker with his tray, like always,**_

_**The same old breads and rolls to sell,**_

_**Every morning just the same,**_

_**Since the morning that we came,**_

_**To this poor provincial town.**_

"Good Morning Hermione" The baker said.

"Morning Monsieur." Hermione replied.

"Where you off to?" The Baker asked.

"The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and…" Hermione said before the baker interrupted.

"That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!"

_Look there she goes_

_That girl is strange, no question _

_Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? _

_Never part of any crowd _

_'Cause her head's up on some cloud _

_No denying she's a funny girl that Hermione, _

_Bonjour, Good day, How is your family? _

_Bonjour, Good day, How is your wife? _

_I need six eggs that's too expensive_

_**There must be more than this provincial life**_

" Ah, Hermione." The Bookseller said.

"Good Morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed." Hermione said.

"Finished already?" the bookseller, exclaimed.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?" Hermione asked.

"Not since yesterday." The bookseller replied.

"That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . . this one!" Hermione said

"That one? But you've read it twice!" The bookseller exclaimed.

"Well, it's my favourite! Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise…" Hermione rambled as the bookseller interrupted her.

"If you like it all that much, it's yours!" The bookseller said.

"But sir!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I insist." The bookseller said.

"Well, thank you. Thank you very much!" Hermione said and walked out the door.

_Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar,_

_I wonder if she's feeling well_

_With a dreamy far-off look _

_And her nose stuck in a book _

_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Hermione._

_**Oh, isn't this amazing? **_

_**It's my favourite part because… you'll see **_

_**Here's where she meets Prince Charming **_

_**But she won't discover that it's him**_

_**Til chapter three**_

_Now its no wonder that her name means "messenger" _

_Her looks have got no parallel _

_But behind that fair facade _

_I'm afraid she's rather odd _

_Very different from the rest of us _

_She's nothing like the rest of us _

_Yes, different from the rest of us is Hermione_

Suddenly Neville comes in trying to catch a bird that is falling from the sky. He missed but quickly picked it up and put it in the bag. Then he went over to Ron.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Ron. You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" Neville boasted.

"I know." Ron replied.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you. And no girl, for that matter." Neville continued.

"It's true, Neville. And I've got my sights set on that one." Ron said pointing at Hermione.

"The inventor's friend?" Neville exclaimed in surprise.

"She's the one - the lucky girl I'm going to marry." Ron said.

"But she's" Neville started.

"The most beautiful girl in town." Ron stated.

"I know, but" Neville started again.

"That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?" Ron asked.

"Well, of course! I mean you do, but…" Neville stumbled.

**Right from the moment when I met her, saw her **

**I said she's gorgeous and I fell **

**Here in town there's only she** **Who is beautiful as me **

**So I'm making plans to woo and marry Hermione**

_Look there he goes _

_Isn't he dreamy? _

_Monsieur Gaston _

_Oh he's so cute _

_Be still my heart _

_I'm hardly breathing _

_He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute _

_Bonjour! _

**Pardon **

_Good day, Mais oui! You call this bacon? What lovely grapes! Some cheese, Ten yards, one pound._

**Scuse me!**

_I'll get the knife _

**Please let me through!**

_This bread, Those fish, it's stale! They smell! Madame's mistaken._

_**There must be more than this provincial life!**_

**Just watch, I'm going to make Hermione my wife! **

_Look there she goes_

_A girl who's strange but special _

_A most peculiar __mademoiselle_

_It's a pity and a sin _

_She doesn't quite fit in _

_'Cause she really is a funny girl _

_A beauty but a funny girl _

_She really is a funny girl _

_That Hermione_

"Hello Hermione" Ron greeted.

"Bonjour, Ron." Hermione greeted in return.

Ron stays in her way as she tries to get passed.

"Excuse me." Hermione said.

Hermione finally makes her way passed him when he grabbed her book.

"Ron, may I have my book please?" Hermione asked.

"How, can you read this? There's no pictures." Ron asked.

"Well some people use their imagination!' Hermione replied.

"Hermione, it's time you got your head out of these books and paid attention to more important things." Ron said.

"like… you" Hermione said with disgust.

"exactly! The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas and…thinking." Ron replied.

"Ron you are positively Primeval!" Hermione said.

"Why, thank you Hermione. Whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and take a look at my trophies?" Ron asked.

"What do you say we don't?" Hermione asked.

"Come on Hermione, I think I know how you feel about me." Ron said.

"You can't even imagine." Hermione replied sarcastically.

Hermione ties to walk away but Ron grabs her again.

"Ron, please! I have to get inside to help Harry."

"That crazy fool. He needs all the help he can get." Neville said and laughed heartily with Ron.

"Don't talk about Harry that way!" Hermione yelled.

"Yeah don't talk about Harry that way." Ron said whacking Neville over the head.

"Harry's no crazy. He's a genius. He fought and destroyed Voldemort for Goodness Sake." Hermione said.

Suddenly a boom and a big puff of smoke came out of the house where Harry and Hermione shared.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"some genius." Ron said.

"What's a genius?" Neville asked and Ron hit him on the head.

Out of site and hearing from Hermione Ron said.

"Neville, I want you to go out into the woods and bring me back the biggest, healthiest deer you can find."

"Not the woods. Anything but the woods. You know I hate the woods." Neville protested.

"Just get me a deer for my wedding feast!" Ron said.

"But I hate the woods! It's dark and spooky and there's bugs and spiders!" Neville said as Ron pulled him away and took him to the woods.

**Please Review. Just realised i had to fix a few things. **

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl **


	3. Chapter 2

**AN/ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast musical. This isn't the Disney version it's the musical or Broadway version.**

**This chapter is dedicated to mrs.twizzler, XIrishXDreamerX and to Broadwaychick07 for reviewing my second chapter. Thank you so much.**

**Hermione singing is _BOLD_ Harry's singing are _ITALICS _both singing is _BOLD_**

* * *

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked with concern.

"I'm fine. Do you think I could defeat the darkest lord and then hurt myself with an invention? But I can't for the life of me figure out why that happened! If that isn't the stubbornest piece of…" Harry says and kicks it with his foot.

"OW!"

"Harry…!" Hermione said in concern.

"I'm just about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!" Harry said.

"You, always say that." Hermione said.

"I mean it this time! I'll never get this bone-headed contraption to work!" Harry complained.

"Yes, you will and you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow." Hermione said while Harry was sulking as Hermione continued "And become a world famous inventor not just know as the boy who lived."

"You really think so?" Harry asked like a little kid looking for appraisal.

"You know I do. I always have." Hermione replied.

"Well, we better get cracking. This thing's not going to fix itself. Now let me see… where did I put that dog-legged clencher?" Harry asked.

"Here Harry." Hermione said.

"So… tell, me did you have a good time in town today?" Harry asked.

"I got a new book." Hermione replied.

"You have always loved those books." Harry said.

"Well, they take me away to wonderful places where there's adventure and mystery and romance and…happy endings. Not that we haven't had our share of adventure, mystery and romance." Hermione paused for a second.

"Harry… if I ask you something, will you answer me honestly?" Hermione asked.

"Don't I always?" Harry asked.

"Do you… Do you think I'm…odd?" Hermione asked.

"My friend who fought by my side at the war! Odd?" Harry exclaimed.

"Now where would you get an idea like that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. It's just that – well… people talk." Hermione answered.

"They talk about me too. But you were talked about at Hogwarts." Harry said.

_No I'm not odd-nor you_

_No family ever saner (_family as in friends. They are like brother and sister but no in blood.)

_Except one brother who-well, maybe let that pass_

_In all you say and do_

_You couldn't make is plainer_

_You are your mother's daugher, therefore you have class _(meaning that she has muggle blood.)

_**So I should just accept **_

_**I'm simply not like them?**_

_They are the common herd_

_And you can take my word_

_You are unique: Crème de la crème_

_No matter what you do_

_I'm no your side_

_And if my point of view _

_Is somewhat misty-eye_

_There's nothing clearer in my life_

_That what I wish and feel for you_

_And that's a lot_

_No matter what_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You make me proud**_

_**I love the funny way**_

_**You stand out from the crowd**_

_It's my intention_

_My invention_

_Shows me the world out there one day_

_Just what we're got_

**_No matter what_**

_Now some may say all brothers just exaggerate_

**_That every sister's great?_**

_You are_

_**And every sister**_

_**Tends to say her brother's tops**_

_She pulls out all the stops_

_To praise him_

_**And quite rightly**_

_No matter what the pain _

_We've come this far_

_I pray that you remain_

_Exactly as you are_

_This really is a case of brother knowing best_

_**And sister too** _

_You are never strange_

**_Don't ever change_**

_You're all I've got_

_**No matter what**_

"Now… what do you say we give her a try?" Harry asked.

"All right…" Hermione said.

Hermione stands away from the invention with her hands covering her ears. Harry loads the machine up and backs away. The machine works perfectly.

"It works!" Hermione said.

"It does? IT DOES!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, you did it! You really did it! You'll win First Prize at the faire tomorrow, I know it!" Hermione said in excitement.

"Who knows, maybe I will at that!" Harry said.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I made you scarf for good luck." Hermione said as she put the scarf around his neck.

"Now I know I'll win. And then we'll get out of this town and travel to other places other than Britain. Places that you have read about in your books. Well I'm off!" Harry said.

"Goodbye Harry" Hermione says.

"Bye, Bye Hermione." Harry replies.

"Be careful!" Hermione yells after him.

* * *

AN/ I hope everyone liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. This story is a lot easier to write than my other stories. I was going upload this on Saturday but then my dad did something to the internet!

**Please Review**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl **


	4. Chapter 3

**AN/ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast musical. This isn't the Disney version it's the musical or Broadway version.**

**This chapter is dedicated to mrs.twizzler and XIrishXDreamerX for reviewing my second chapter. Thank you so much.**

**Harry singing is in** _ITALICS._

* * *

Harry is travelling to the Faire humming and singing under his breath.

_First prize is nearly mine  
It's quite my best invention  
So simple, yet complex; _

_So massive, yet so small  
This triumph of design  
Will be my old-age pension  
__  
_Harry looks around in the dark then sings

_That is, provided I can find the fair at all  
I must have missed a sign...  
I should have paid attention...Drat!_

Harry looks around again as some wolves' howl.  
_  
That's not a nightingale, and not a mating call.  
Wolves!_

Suddenly wolves appear and are advancing on Harry. Harry grabs a stick and tries to fight them off.

"Stay back…back! Help! Someone help me! Get Back! Help!" Harry yelled at them.

The wolves don't give up. Harry finds a door and yells

"Let me in! Let me in!"

The door opens and finds a hidden castle. It appears hollow, lifeless, like a deserted Cathedral.

"Hello?" Harry asked his voice echoing.

"Hello?" Harry asked again. He starts to look around. It was an olden French castle. Harry was fascinated.

"Well, now you've done it! I told you not to let him in!" Cogsworth said to Lumiere.

"We could not leave him for the wolves!" Lumiere replied.

"Is anyone home?" Harry asked.

"If we keep quiet, maybe he'll go away." Cogsworth said.

"Is someone here?" Harry asked again.

"Not a word, Lumiere not one word!" Cogsworth said again.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my way in the woods and I need a place to stay for the night." Harry said politely.

"Poor fellow. Oh Cogsworth, have a heart. Monsieur you are welcome here!" Lumiere said startling Harry as he flicks on one of his candle hands when Cogsworth blows it out.

"I heard that! I know someone's here and I'll thank you to step out where I can see you. I have dealt with more thing than this." Harry said.

"Allo!" Lumiere says tapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Ah!" Harry said startled.

"And goodbye!" Cogsworth said pushing Harry towards the door.

"Wait… wait… wait… you're a clock! And you're talking. Not that I haven't seen things like this but…" Harry said.

"Astonishing, isn't it? And quite inexplicable. Goodbye." Cogsworth said pushing him towards the door.

"Cogsworth! I'm surprised at you. Where are your manners…?" Lumiere asked.

"We've got to get him out of here before the Master finds out!" Cogsworth said.

"This is amazing. I haven't seen anything like this and I have seen magical things at Hogwarts." Harry said looking and investigating at Cogsworth.

"Really sir… If you'd just… OW! Stop that! Hee-hee…stop if…stop it, I say." Cogsworth said as Harry poked him in the eye and then started to tickle him.

Then Harry started to open the door where the pendulum is.

"Really Sir, Do you mind?" Cogsworth said.

"well… I'm stumped! Maybe it's some sort of a spell gone wrong? But?" Harry said.

"A spell? You think I'm under a spell!" Cogsworth yelled.

"I beg your pardon. I don't mean to be rude. It's just I've never seen a ta…a…tal…a talking… AAAACHOOO!" Harry said.

"Bless you" Cogsworth, said.

"You are chilled to the bone, Monsieur. Come. Warm yourself by the fire." Lumiere said.

"No, I forbid it!" Cogsworth said as Lumiere ignored him and leads him towards the fire.

"Lumiere… as the head on this house hole, I demand that you stop right there!" Cogsworth bosses. Then Lumiere makes Harry sit down.

"Oh, not that Master's chair! I'm not seeing this. I'm not seeing this!" Cogsworth whined.

"Ooh la la…what have we here? Do my eyes deceive me or is that a man? It's been so long since I've seen a real man. No offence Lumiere. Bonjour Monsieur." Babette said as she sits on Harry's lap.

"Mind if I sit here?" Babette asked.

"Oh… well…Hello!" Harry said embarrassed.

"All right! This has gone far enough! I'm in charged here and…!" Cogsworth said.

"Coming through!" Said a voice. A teacart was pushed in by Mrs Potts with chip on the teacart.

"How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It will warm you up in no time." Mrs Potts asked.

"Yes please." Harry said.

"No! No tea! He'll be here all night…No tea!" Cogsworth complained.

"There you are." Mrs Potts said.

"This is just what I need." Harry said and moved to pick the teacup up and then gasps.

"I think I scared him mama." The teacup said.

"Hey there, little fella! What's your name? Harry said.

"Chip!" Chip replied.

"Care for a blanket, Monsieur? I just love men!" Babette said as she threw a blanket over him and flirted.

"Babette, you are always trying to make me jealous. Well, it's not going to work this time." Lumiere said.

"Me! What about you? With Simone?" Babette accused.

"Jacques?" Lumiere said.

"Michelle?" Babette said.

"Pierre?" Lumiere said.

"Veronique!" Babette said.

"ah Veronique!" Lumiere sighed.

"Lumiere! Listen to me! We've got to get him out of here! Do you have any idea what the Master will do if he finds out we let a stranger in…" Cogsworth said.

"Calm yourself, Cogsworth. The Master will never have to know." Lumiere said and then a large roar was heard.

"As I was saying, he is bound to find out sooner or later." Lumiere said.

"Should we hide mama?" Chip asked.

"No…no…remain calm. There's absolutely no reason to panic." Lumiere said.

"Lumiere's right. There's absolutely no reason to panic. May I borrow this?" Cogsworth said and then turned to Harry. Cogsworth takes the blanket and throws it over his head.

"There's a stranger here! But I seem to recognise him/her from somewhere else." An angry voice said.

"Master, allow me to explain, the gentleman was set upon by wolves…" Lumiere tried to explain.

"Who let him in?" The Master said in a voice that made the earth tremble.

"M…Master…May I take this opportunity to say, I was against it from the start!" Cogsworth stumbled.

"Who dare to disobey me?" The Master yelled.

"Oh dear!" Mrs Potts said.

"You have all betrayed me!" The Master yelled.

"Who are you?" he said turning to Harry.

"Harry…" Harry said without any fear.

"What are you doing in my Castle?" the Master yelled.

"I lost my way in the woods. And do I know you from somewhere?" Harry said and asked.

"You're not welcome here. And no we haven't met before." The Master yelled.

"I'm sorry… I…I'll just be on my way." Harry said then looked up at the beast.

"It's hideous, isn't it?" The Master said.

"I wasn't looking at your face." Harry said.

"You've come to stare at the Beast haven't you!" The Beast said.

"No I haven't. and I really know that attitude from school. I was only looking for a place to stay. Malfoy!" Harry replied.

"I'll give you a place to stay Potter!" The Beast said and grabbed him.

**

* * *

**

**Please Review**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl **


	5. Chapter 4

**AN/ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast musical. This isn't the Disney version it's the musical or Broadway version.**

**This chapter is dedicated to singingBird812, mrs.twizzler and XIrishXDreamerX for reviewing my third chapter. Thank you so much.**

Hermione singing is in _**BOLD**_ Ron's singing is in _ITALICS._

* * *

"It can't be true! I don't believe it." silly girl one called Lavender cried.

"Why would you go and so a think like that?" Silly girl two called Padma cried.

"I can't bear it! I simply can't bear it!" Silly girl three called Pavati cried.

"Oh, Ron, say it isn't so!" Lavender asked.

"It's so." Ron answered.

They started to cry harder.

"Girls…I'm just getting married. Don't tell me a little think like that's going to change your feelings for me?" Ron asked.

"Oh no." Lavender said.

"No." Padma said pushing Lavender out the way.

"Never!" Pavati said pushing them both out the way.

"And we'll still have our little rendezvous. Won't we?" Ron said mispronouncing the long word.

"Oh yes!" Lavender sighed.

"Yes!" Padma said.

"Always!" Pavati said.

"Good. Well…if we are going to have a wedding, I guess I'd better propose to the bride!" Ron said laughing while the girls launched themselves into a new round of tears. "Run along now." Ron said shooing them off.

"Hermione! Oh, Hermione…anyone home?" Ron yells.

Hermione saw Ron made a face.

"Helllllooooooooooooo!" Ron yelled again.

Well there's no getting out of this.

"Ron? What a…pleasant surprise." Hermione faked with enthusiasm.

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. For you…Mademoiselle." Ron said giving her a present.

"A miniature portrait…of you. You shouldn't have." Hermione said saying the you in disgust but masking it.

"Don't mention it. You know, Hermione, there isn't a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day your dreams come true!" Ron boasted.

"What could you possibly know about my dreams, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Plenty!" Ron said.

_You've been dreaming_

_Just one dream_

_Nearly all your life._

_Hoping, scheming_

_Just one theme_

_Will you be a wife?_

_Will you be some he-man's property?_

_Good news! That's he-man's me!_

_This equation_

_Girl plus men_

_Doesn't help just you_

_On occasion_

_Woman can_

_Have their uses too._

_Mainly to extend the family tree_

_Pumpkin, extend with me!_

_We'll be raising sons galore._

_**Inconceivable!**_

_Each built six-foot-four_

_**Unbelievable!**_

_Each one stuffed with every Weasley gene!_

_**I'm not hearing this**_

_You'll be keeping house with pride_

_**Just incredible**_

_Each day gratified_

_**So unweddable**_

_That you are part of this idyllic scene_

"Picture this. A rustic hunting lodge. My latest kill roasting on the fire. My little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven." Ron said.

"Dogs?' Hermione asked.

"No, Hermione! Strapping boys, like me!" Ron answered.

"Imagine that!" Hermione said sarcastically.

_I can see that we will share_

_All that love implies_

_We shall be the perfect pair_

_Rather like my thighs_

_You are face to face with destiny!_

_All roads lead to_

_The best things in life are_

_All's well that end with me!_

_Escape me, there's no way_

_Certain as 'do re'_

_Hermione when you marry…_

"So Hermione, what'll it be? Is it 'yes' or is it 'oh yes'?" Ron asked.

"I just don't deserve you." Hermione replied.

"Who does?" Ron asked

_Me_

"But thanks for asking!" Hermione said as she went into the house.

Then the silly girls found Ron again.

"So…how'd it go?" Lavender asked.

"You know that Hermione…always playing hard-to-get." Ron said.

"SHE TURNED YOU DOWN?" Lavender, Padma and Pavati asked.

"For now. But I'll have Hermione for my wife. Make no mistake about that!" Ron said and walked away.

"Well…gee…if she turned him down, then maybe I still have a chance." Lavender said and turned to go after him.

"Get out of my way! OW! Stop it! Let go! Oh no, you don't he's mine." Padma and Pavati yelled at Lavender. They had a bitch fight and then went off to follow Ron.

**

* * *

**

**Please review.**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl. **


	6. Chapter 5

**AN/ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast musical. This isn't the Disney version it's the musical or Broadway version. I don't own anything!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers. You are the best.**

Hermione singing is in **BOLD**

* * *

"Is he gone? Can you imagine…he asked me to marry him! Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless, Quidditch headed jerk…

**Madame Weasley**

**Can't you just see it?**

**Madame Weasley!**

**His little wife, (Shivering at the thought)**

**No sir! Not me! I guarantee it!**

**I want much more than this provincial life**

**I want adventure in the great wide somewhere!**

**I want it more that I can tell!**

**And for once it might be grand**

**To have someone understand**

**I want so much more than they've got planned.**

Suddenly Neville ran towards Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione! Have you seen Ron?" Neville asked.

"You just missed him." Hermione replied grumpy then looked at Neville "Wait a minute, where did you get that scarf?"

"This? In the woods. Pretty nice huh?" Neville said.

"This belongs to my brother, Harry" Hermione said.

"Yeah, well finders keepers." Neville said.

"Neville I want you to think hard and tell me exactly where you found that." Hermione asked.

"NO!" Neville protested.

"Think!" Hermione insisted.

"Somewhere in the woods." Neville said.

"Harder!" Hermione said.

"Near the cross roads okay?" Neville said.

"Then he's still out there somewhere! Neville you have to take me back!" Hermione said.

"Not the woods again." Neville yelled.

"Don't you see? Something must have happened. You have to take me back!" Hermione said worrying about Harry.

"Not on your life!" Neville said stomping off.

"Fine, then I'll find him myself!" Hermione yelled after Neville.

* * *

**AN/ This is the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it. I am on holidays at the moment so I might be able to update every day.**

**Please Review**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN/ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast musical. This isn't the Disney version it's the musical or Broadway version. I don't own anything!**

* * *

"I was trying to be hospitable!" Lumiere said.

"Rubbish!" Cogsworth argued.

"Ah, Cogsworth, can you blame me for trying to maintain what's left of our humanity? Look at us? Look at you!" Lumiere said saying the last part in disgust.

"What about me?" Cogsworth exclaimed.

"You always were insufferable. But every day, you become just a little more inflexible…a little more tightly wound…a little more ticked off!" Lumiere said.

"Please, spare me the stupid puns!" Cogsworth said about Lumiere's ranting.

"At least, we are not as far gone as some the others. You saw what happened to Michelle." Lumiere said.

"She always was too vain about her looks. And that's exactly what she's become." Cogsworth said.

"A vanity!" Lumiere putted in.

"Little drawers, mirror…the works." Cogsworth said.

"And poor Jean-Claude." Lumiere remembered.

"Who?" Cogsworth asked.

"Jean-Claude. You remember him, not too bright, dumb as a…" Lumiere started.

"A brick!" Cogsworth interrupted.

"The whole wall!" Lumiere said laughing.

"Jean-Claude's a brick wall?" Cogsworth asked.

"That's him in the kitchen, behind the stove." Lumiere said.

Cogsworth shakes his head in shame.

"And you know Guillaume…the house boy?" Lumiere asked.

"That mealy-mouthed little bootlicker! I've never liked him. He's always grovelling at the Master's feet." Cogsworth answered.

"He's a doormat." Lumiere said chuckling.

"Perfect!" Cogsworth agreed.

"It's happening faster with some of the others, but we are not far behind. Slowly but surely, as every day passes, we will all gradually become…things." Lumiere said.

"but why did we have to get dragged into this whole spell business? It's not like we threw that poor beggar women out on her ear." Cogsworth complained.

"No, but are we not responsible too? For helping to make him the way he is?" Lumiere asked.

"I suppose so…" Cogsworth replied.

"All I know is…I will eventually melt away to nothing. I only hope there's something left of me if the Master ever breaks the spell." Lumiere says looking down.

"Hold on, old man. We've got to hold on." Cogsworth said in a brief moment of friendship.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?" Hermione said.

"It's a girl!" Lumiere cried.

"Yes, of course, I can see it's a girl!" Cogsworth said.

"It's a girl!" Lumiere said again following her. Cogsworth follows him to make sure he doesn't do any wrong.

"Mademoiselle!" Lumiere called.

"Now, Lumiere, let me do all the talking." Cogsworth said bossily.

"Yoohooo…" Lumiere called again.

"As head of the household, I should do most of the talking!" Cogsworth said.

"Cherie!" Lumiere called a third time.

"A word, just a word." Cogsworth said following Lumiere.

* * *

"Mama, you're not gonna believe what I saw…Not in a million thousand years…Not in a trillion million thousand years!" Chip said.

"yes dear." Mrs. Potts said.

"No, really…this is the greatest thing…it's the thing that everybody's been waiting for since….since…since…I don't know when!" Chip exclaimed.

"Alright Chip, what is it?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"There's a girl in the castle!" Chip said.

"Bless my soul, wouldn't that be lovely?" Mrs. Potts said.

"But there is! I saw her!" Chip exclaimed.

"Now, Chip, I'll not have you making up wild stories. Getting everyone's hopes up for no reason." Mrs. Potts scolds Chip.

"Mrs. Potts, did you hear? There is a girl in the castle!" Babette said.

"See! I told ya! And she's real pretty too!" Chip said proudly.

"Well, I don't know about that." Babette said jealously.

* * *

"This is the one! The girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!" Lumiere said.

"Wait a minute…Wait a minute…let's not be hasty!" (1) Cogsworth said.

"Isn't it wonderful? After all these years! Oh happy, happy day!" Lumiere exclaimed.

Lumiere grabbed Cogsworth and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Stop it! Stop that!" Cogsworth said pushing Lumiere away.

"We should go and tell the others, no?" Lumiere said and hurried away.

"Yes, I mean no! I mean…wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Cogsworth yelled after Lumiere, then followed him.

* * *

**AN/ I hope you enjoyed that. I am bored and am writing this on the weekend.  
1) This reminds me of the second movie of LOTR. When Treebeard says to Merry Don't be hasty mister Merrt, or something like that.**

**Please review.**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN/ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast musical. This isn't the Disney version it's the musical or Broadway version. I don't own anything!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers. You are the best.**

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone here? Please, I'm looking for my brother." Hermione asked the darkness.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Harry called out.

"Harry!" Hermione said and rushed to him. Trying to hug him despite the bars.

"How did you find me?" Harry asked then coughed.

"Your hands are like ice! We have to get you out of here, now where is my wand." Hermione said.

"Hermione, you must leave this place." Harry said.

"Who's done this to you? Your health isn't good after Voldemort sent that curse at your lungs." Hermione rabbled on.

"There's no time to explain. You must go…now!" Harry said seeing the beast's shadow.

"I won't leave! Do get that in your think head!" Hermione said.

"Who's there?" Hermione asked no one answered but she could hear faint panting.

"I know someone's there. Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"The master of this castle." The beast replied.

"Then, you're the one responsible for this! Release my brother at once!" Hermione said sternly.

"I am the master of the castle! I do not take orders from anyone. Throw her out!" The beast said. Meanwhile Hermione thinking of where she's heard that attitude before then something picks her up.

"No! Wait! Forgive me. Please, let him out. Can't you see he's not well?" Hermione begged.

"Then he should not have trespassed here." The beast roared.

"But he's fragile after fighting Voldemort. He could die because his lungs are very fragile." Hermione said.

"Hermione do really have to relive my weakness to one of my enemy's?" Harry asked.

"He came into my home uninvited and now he'll suffer the consequences." The beast replied.

"Please… I'll do anything." Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"Quiet, Potter! There's nothing you can do!" The beast yelled.

"Wait please!" Hermione said.

"I said there's nothing you can do! Granger get out off here!" the Beast/Malfoy yelled.

"take me instead." Hermione said ignoring the fact about her last name.

"NO!" Harry yelled.

"What did you say?" The beast asked.

"Take me instead." Hermione said again.

"Hermione, you don't know what you are doing." Harry said.

"You would do that? You would take his place?" the Beast asked.

"If I did, would you let him go?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here…forever." The Beast replied.

"NO!" Harry yelled.

"Forever?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Forever! Or he dies in the dungeon! Or I'll have some fun with my old wand!" The Beast said.

"That's not fair…Wait! Come into the light…" Hermione said then saw his face. "MALFOY?" Hermione yelled.

"Make your choice!" Malfoy yelled.

"Hermione, listen to me. I'm fragile…I've done what I needed to do with Voldemort. You still have a life out in front of you." Harry said protesting against the agreement.

"You have my word." Hermione said.

"Done!" Malfoy yelled.

"No, no, I'm begging you! Please spare my sister!" Harry said as he was grabbed out of the cell.

"Take him to the crossroads." The beast ordered.

"Wait! No, not yet!" Hermione yelled.

"Let her go! Let her go! Hermione! Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled after him.

"Master… Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time…you might want to offer her a more comfortable room." Lumiere said treading on egg shells.

"You didn't let me say good-bye!" Hermione said crying.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"I'll never see him again…and I didn't even get to say good-bye." Hermione said still crying.

"I'll…show you to your room." Malfoy said confused at the emotion she was showing.

"My room? But I thought…" Hermione started.

"Do you want to stay in that dungeon?" Malfoy asked.

"No." Hermione replied.

"Then follow, you follow me." Malfoy said leading her though out the castle. Directing things out to her.

"This is your home now. You're free to go anywhere you like…except the west wing." Malfoy said.

"Why, what's in the West…"

"IT'S FORBIDDEN! You are never to set foot there. Do you understand?" Malfoy interrupted her.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Malfoy yelled again when Hermione didn't answer quick enough.

"Yes." Hermione said timidly.

"This is your room. I hope you'll be comfortable here. If you need anything, my servants will attend you." Hermione steps inside. "And, one more thing. You will join me for dinner." Malfoy said then Hermione turned away from him.

"That is not a request." He yelled and left.

* * *

**AN/ Finally I have finished another chapter. I was going to do another chapter in the holidays but I was so busy. I hope to have write the next chapter soon.**

**Please Review,**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl. **


	9. Chapter 8

**AN/ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast musical. This isn't the Disney version it's the musical or Broadway version. I don't own anything! **

**Thank you to all of my reviewers. You are the best. **

**Thanks to monkey07 who is my beta. You are a hero! Also this story is going to dedicate to my late Grandfather who died on the 1****st**** of August. May he rest in Peace.**

* * *

Hermione's singing in **Bold **and Mrs. Potts singing in _Italics_.

Hermione looks around the room and sits on the bed and settles into despair.

**Yes I made a choice **

**For papa – I must stay **

**But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way **

**You monster!**

**If you think that what's you've done is right, well then,**

**You're a fool**

**Think again!**

**Is this home?**

**Is this where I should learn to be happy?**

**Never dreamed**

**That a home could be dark and cold**

**I was told**

**Everyday of my childhood**

**Even when we grow old**

**Home should be where the heart is**

**Never were words so true**

**My heart's far, far away**

**Home is too.**

**What I'd give to return**

**To the life that I knew lately**

**And to think I complained of that dull**

**Provincial town**

**Is this home?**

**Am I here for a day or forever?**

**Shut away**

**From the world until who knows when**

**Oh but then**

**As my life has been altered once**

**It can change again**

**Build higher walls around me**

**Change every lock and key**

**Nothing lasts**

**Nothing holds all of me**

**My heart's far far away**

**Home and free.**

Someone knocks on the door of Hermione's bedroom.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"Mrs. Potts, dear. I thought you might like some tea." Mrs. Potts said.

"Come in." Hermione replied.

"Nothing like a nice warm cup of tea to make the world seem a bit brighter." Mrs. Potts said. Hermione looked up and saw a teapot not a person.

"But…you're…you're…!" Hermione started.

"Mrs. Potts, dear. Very pleased to make your acquaintance." Mrs. Potts said.

Hermione was stunned. She had seen things most people hadn't, but not this… She backed away until…

"Careful, Darling!" A voice said behind her. Hermione looked around and saw a huge wardrobe.

"Wh…who are you?" Hermione asked.

"I am Madame De La Grand Bouch. Perhaps you've heard of me?" She asked.

"Sorry, but no…" Hermione replied.

"You see! They've forgotten all about me. One can be, and I quote 'the toast of all Europe. The brightest star even to grace the stage,' but fall under one little spell…" Madame De La Grand Bouche said, until Mrs. Potts interrupted her.

"Sssssssh!"

"Wait this is impossible! Unless there has been a spell gone wrong, like a transfiguration spell. Professor McGonagall would know what to do," Hermione rambled on as Mrs. Potts and Madame De La Grand Bouche went white or at least white as they could go at the mention of a spell.

"I know it is… but here we are! Well not, what shall we dress you in for dinner? This is nice, but how would you like to borrow one of my gowns? Let's see what I've got in my drawers. Ah, here we are. I wore this the night I performed at the Royal Opera. The King himself was there! Of course, I wouldn't fit into it now. Take it!" Madame De La Grand Bouch said.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner." Hermione replied.

"Don't be silly. Of course, you are. You heard what the Master said." Madame De La Grand Bouche said.

"He may be your Master…but he's not mine!" Hermione replied stubbornly then continued. "I'm sorry, this is just happening so fast." And then sat down on the bed.

"That was a very brave thing you did my dear." Mrs. Potts said.

"We all think so." Madame De La Grand Bouche added.

"I'm going to miss my brother Harry so much!" Hermione replied.

"Cheer up, child. I know things may seem bleak right now, but you mustn't despair. We're here to see you though."

_I hope that we'll be friends_

_Though I don't know you well_

_If anyone can make the most of living her _

_Then Hermione, _

_It's you_

_And who know_

_You may find_

_Home here too._

**

* * *

**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl. **


	10. Chapter 9

**AN/ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast musical. This isn't the Disney version it's the musical or Broadway version. I don't own anything!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers. You are the best.**

**Thanks to monkey07 who is my beta. You are a hero! however she hasn't beta this version yet. i will change this when she has edited it.**

Ron's singing in **Bold **and Neville's singing in _Italics_ and the villagers in _**Bold Italic. **_Silly girls normal both in _**'bold italic'

* * *

**_

'Who does she think she is? That girl has messed with the wrong man!' Ron wallowed in self-pity.

'Darn right!' Neville replied.

'No-one says no to Ron! Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly Humiliated! It's more than I can bear.' Ron said.

'More beer?' Neville asked.

'What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced.' Ron said again in self-pity.

'Who, you? Never! Ron, you've got to pull yourself together.' Neville said

_Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Ronald_

_Looking so down in the dumps_

_Every guy here'd love to be you, Ronald_

_Even when taking you lumps_

_There's no man in town as admired as you_

_You're everyone's fa-vor-ite guy_

_Everyone's awed and inspired by you_

_And it's not very hard to see why_

_No one's slick as Ronald_

_No one's quick as Ronald_

_No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Ronald_

_For there's no man in town half as manly_

_Perfect! A pure paragon!_

_You can ask any tom, dick, or Stanley_

_And they'll tell you whole team _

_They'd prefer to be on!_

_**No one's been like Ronald,**_

_**A kingpin like Ronald,**_

_No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Ronald_

As a specimen, yes I'm intimidating

_My, what a guy, that Ronald_

_**Give five hurrahs! Give twelve hip-hips!**_

_Ronald is the best and the rest is all drips!_

_No one fights like Ronald_

_Douses lights like Ronald_

_In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Ronald._

For there's no one as burly and brawny

As you see, I've got biceps to spare

_Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny_

That's right!

**And every last inch of me's covered with hair**

_No one hits like Ronald_

_**Matches wits like Ronald**_

_In a spitting match nobody spits like Ronald_

I'm especially good as expectorating! Ptooey!

_Ten points for Ronald!_

When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs

**Every morning to help me get large**

**And now that i'm grown,**

**I eat five dozen eggs**

**So I'm roughly the size of a barge**

During the song Ronald started to pose and the crowd gasped in admiration.

_My what a guy that Ronald!_

_**No one shoots like Ronald**_

_**Make those beauts like Ronald**_

_Then goes trumping around_

_Wearing boots like Ronald_

I use antlers in all of my decorating

_My what a guy!_

_What a guy_

_**RONALD ………………**_

'Help! Help! Someone help me!' Harry said running in.

'Harry?' Ron asked as Harry ran from people to people.

'Please I need your help! He's got her locked in a dungeon…'Harry explained.

'Who?' A person of the village asked.

'Hermione… we must go at once…not a minute to lose!' Harry replied.

'Whoa. Slow down, Harry. Who's got Hermione locked up in a dungeon?' Ron asked.

'A huge horrible monstrous beast!' Harry replied.

'Is it a big beast?' Ron asked.

'Huge!' Harry said.

'With spooky yellow eyes?' another guys from the village asked.

'Yes, Yes!' Harry replied.

'With a long ugly snout?' The first person asked.

'Hideously ugly!' Harry replied.

'… and sharp cruel fangs?' Neville asked.

'Yes! Yes! Will you help me? Will you help me?' Harry asked.

'All right, we'll help you out.' Ron said.

'Oh, Thank you… thank you…' Harry said until Ron lifted him up and tossed him out.

'Ron, don't you believe… just like you didn't believe me when I told you that I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire. I can't believe you and to think that you would leave Hermione in danger with a certain blonde head that was in our year.' Harry said taking off his mad mans act.

'Harry, mate… that was a while ago… And why the fuck would you explain Malfoy as a fucking beast! You are lying and I guess that Hermione is just at your house doing all the chores! You are a fucking lier!' Ron replied in his I'm better than you voice.

'That explains it then… you like being such a fucking stuck up person! Well… All right then, I'll go back there and get her out myself! As I seem to care more about her than you do!' Harry said and stalked off.

'Crazy old Harry!' A villager said.

'He's always a good laugh.' Another villager said and they walked off together laughing at Harry.

'Crazy old Harry… mmmmmmmmm. Crazy old Harry!' Ron murmured to himself.

Neville, I'm afraid I've been thinking

_A dangerous pastime_

I know

**But that whacky old coot**

**Is Hermione's brother.**

**And his sanity's only so-so**

**Now the wheels in my head have been turning**

**Since I looked at that loony old man**

**See, I promised myself**

**I'd be married to belle**

**And right now I'm evolving a plan!**

'If I…' Ron whispered.

'Yes?' Neville replied.

'Then we…' Ron whispered again.

'No! Would she?…' Neville replied.

'Guess!' Ron said.

'Now I get it!' Neville said after a while of very simple explaining.

'LET'S GO!' Both yelled.

_No one plots like Ronald_

**Take cheap shots like Ronald**

_Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Ronald_

**Yes I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful**

_As down to the depths you descend_

**I won't even be mildly remorseful**

_Just as long you get what you want in the end!_

**Who has brains like Ronald?**

_Entertains like Ronald_

'_Who can make up these endless refrains like Ronald_

**So his marriage we soon will be celebrating!**

**My what a guy! RONALD!!!!!!**

Then Ronald and Neville walk out the tavern and make their way home.

* * *

**AN/ finished another chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I have been sick and so busy with homework! And also I have exams coming up… Sorry so much!**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl.**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN/ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast musical. This isn't the Disney version it's the musical or Broadway version. I don't own anything!**

**Thanks to monkey07 who is my beta. You are a hero! This chappie hasn't been edited yet. **

**In this I have just decided to call the breast Malfoy, as it is easier for my head.

* * *

**

Mrs Potts and Lumiere were in the dining room when Cogsworth came racing in.

'Well, what is it?' Mrs. Potts stated

'Is dinner ready, Mrs Potts?' Cogsworth asked.

'Just about. I haven't the foggiest idea what she life to eat, so I've cooked up everything in the kitchen.' Mrs. Potts replied.

'Good…Good.' Cogsworth said and turned around. Lumiere and Mrs. Potts saw a handle on Cogsworth back. They gasp really, really loudly.

'Yes, Well? Don't just stand there gaping, get back to work!' Cogsworth said bossily.

'You tell him.' Lumiere said.

'I can't.' Mrs. Potts replied.

'Tell me what?' Cogsworth asked cautiously.

'Now, don't get upset, but you've got something on your back.' Lumiere said bluntly.

'What on earth are you talking about?' Cogsworth asked. 'What is it?' he asked trying to feel it.

'It appears to be a winding handle, of sorts.' Lumiere said.

'Well, get it off me!' Cogsworth demanded.

Lumiere tried and tried to get the handle off but it didn't work.

'It won't come off.' Lumiere said.

'What do you mean it won't come off? It wasn't there last night when I went to bed. Where did it come from? Why is this happening to me?' Cogsworth asked himself.

'It's the spell, I'm afraid.' Mrs Potts said.

'Just try to relax.' Lumiere said trying to lighten up the air.

'Relax! Relax! How can I relax with this appendage on my back? Is there no dignity left for me? And what's going to go next…my mind?' Cogsworth despaired.

'Calm down. It will be alright.' Lumiere said.

I'm frightened, Lumiere.' Cogsworth admitted.

'I know, mu friend. But you are not alone.' Lumiere said.

'We're all in this together. (1)' Mrs. Potts said.

Then Malfoy entered.

'It's time for dinner. Where is she?' He said in frustration.

'Perhaps, I should see about her. Won't be a minute.' Cogsworth said and ran as fast as he could to her room to get away from Malfoy.

'I told her to come down! What's taking her so long?' Malfoy said impatiently.

'Try to be patient, sir. The girl has just lost her brother and freedom all in one day.' Mrs. Potts said.

'Master…have you thought that perhaps this girl could be the one to break the spell?' Lumiere asked.

'Of course I have! I'm not a fool even though it would be a mudblood who is sister to the horrible boy who lived.' Malfoy replied.

'Good! So… you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you and poof! The spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!' Lumiere said ignoring the bit about the Mudblood as he was used to his grumbling.

Malfoy coughed sounding something like 'yeah right!'

'Lumiere, it's not that easy. These things take time.' Mrs. Potts explained.

'But we don't have time! The rose has already begun to wilt!' Lumiere cried in despair.

'It's no use! She's so beautiful and I'm… well look at me!' Malfoy said ignoring that Hermione was a mudblood.

'He has a point.' Lumiere said to Mrs. Potts.

'Sh! Master, you must help her see past all that.' Mrs. Potts said.

'I don't know how!' Malfoy yelled.

'Well, you could start by trying to make yourself more presentable. Straighten up! Try act like a gentleman!' Mrs. Potts said getting Malfoy into shape.

'impress her with you rapier wit.' Lumiere helped with suggestions.

'But be gentle.'

'Shower her with compliments.'

'But be sincere'

'And above all...' Lumiere and Mrs. Potts said together.

'What?' Malfoy asked.

'You must control you temper!' They said together.

Suddenly Cogsworth entered the room again. Malfoy's stare turned to him.

'Well?' Malfoy asked.

'What?' Cogsworth asked.

'Where is she?' Malfoy roared.

'Who? Oh, yes, the girl… Well, actually she's in the process of…circumstances being…' Cogsworth said then Malfoy growled.

'she's not coming.' He said very fast… 'She's not coming.' He said even faster again.

'What did you say?' Malfoy said trying not to lose his temper.

'She's not coming.' Cogsworth said even faster.

'We'll see about that!' Malfoy said storming off towards Hermione's room.

'Your Lordship, Your Grace, Your Eminence! Let's not be hasty! (2)' Cogsworth said following Malfoy.

'I thought I told you to come down to dinner!' Malfoy yelled.

'I'm not hungry, Ferret!' Hermione yelled back.

'I am the master of this castle and I'm telling you to come to dinner!' Malfoy demanded.

'And I'm telling you… I'm not HUNGRY!' Hermione yelled again.

'You're hungry, if I say your hungry!' Malfoy yelled at her.

'Don't be ridiculous Ferret!' Hermione yelled back.

'What did you say?' Malfoy asked.

'You can't go around ordering people to be hungry. It doesn't work like that.' Hermione explained.

'I can…' Malfoy started.

'Besides, it's rude! Selfish bastard!' Hermione interrupted.

'Oh, Rude is it? Then how about this, if you don't come down to dinner, I will drag you by the hair…' Malfoy growled.

'Master that might not be the best way to win the girl's affections.' Lumiere butted in.

'Please… attempt to be a gentleman.' Cogsworth added.

'But why is she being so difficult? Why are you being so difficult?' Malfoy asked.

'Why are you being such a bully?' Hermione replied.

'Because I want you to come down to dinner!' Malfoy roared.

'So… you admit you're being a bully.' Hermione said fingering her wand in her pocket, which went, unnoticed by Malfoy but from Mrs. Potts.

'Deep breathes, Master… Deep breathes.' Mrs. Potts said.

'I'll give her one last chance. Would you like to be so kind as to join me for dinner?' Malfoy asked.

'Ahhh Pl…' Cogsworth said.

'Please.' Malfoy said as if the word was dirt.

'No thank you!' Hermione yelled back and brought her wand out.

'Fine! Then starve!' Malfoy said going out of the room.

'Master, please?' Lumiere said.

'If she doesn't eat with me… she doesn't eat at all!' Malfoy said then was hit with the jelly legs curse. He looked back and Hermione just smirked at him.

'Malfoy, you really have forgotten that I was the head girl and had the highest marks in our year level. And I can see that you have no wand so leave me alone!' Hermione said and went back into her room after releasing the spell with wandless magic making Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth really confused. Malfoy just stormed off down the corridor.

'What were we thinking? We will never be human again.' Lumiere said without any hope.

'So, it appears.' Cogsworth agreed.

'Well, what would you two have us do? Give up? I can't give up until I hear the sound of my boy's laughter as he runs through these halls again!' Mrs Potts said.

'Quite right Mrs. Potts. We mustn't give up while there's still a chance. Lumiere, stand watch at the door and if there's the slightest change, inform me at once.' Cogsworth said bossily. Lumiere responded with a mock salute.

'Oui, mon Capitan.' Lumiere said in French as Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts left the corridor.

* * *

**AN/ finished another chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thanks to my beta Monkeyo7 so much. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I have exams coming up… Sorry so much!**

**(1) Well this made me think of the song we're all in this together from high school musical.**

**(2) This automatically made me think of Don't be Hasty master Meriadoc from Lord of the Rings. And I don't know how to spell his name either.**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl.**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN/ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast musical. This isn't the Disney version it's the musical or Broadway version. I don't own anything!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers. You are the best. And especially to Orange who was the first to review last chapter.**

**Thanks to monkey07 who is my beta. You are a hero!**

Malfoy's singing in **Bold.

* * *

**

'I ask nicely but she refuses! What…what does she want me to do…beg?' Malfoy raved on. Then he picked up his magic mirror.

'Show me the girl!' He asked the mirror. The mirror glowed and then Hermione's bedroom cam into view.

'I know the Master can be temperamental, but underneath all that matter fur, he's not such a bad fellow. Why don't you give him a chance?' The Wardrobe asked.

'Why should I? Did he give my brother Harry a chance? And also how can I trust a person that was a death eater?' Hermione asked.

'Well, no. What's a death eater? But once you get to know him…' the Wardrobe replied.

'I don't want to get to know him! I don't want to have anything to do with him! The filthy Ferret!' Hermione said ignoring the question about Death Eaters.

'I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything… other than a Death Eater and a monster.' Malfoy said.

How long must this go on?

**This cruel trick of fate**

**I simply made one careless wrong decision**

**And then that witch was gone**

**And left me in this state**

**An object of revulsion and derision**

**Hated**

**Is there no one?**

**Who can show me?**

**How to win the world's forgiveness?**

Then one petal started to fall from the rose.

'No! What did they say? Shower her with compliments…impress her with your wit…Act like a gentleman. Act like a gentleman! Act like a gentleman!' Malfoy said.

* * *

'Lumiere…oh Lumiere…!' Babette called.

'Ah, Babette. Come to me, my little fluff.' Lumiere replied and then sneezed from trying to kiss her hand, which was a lot of feathers.

'It's my hands, isn't it? You do not love me anymore!' Babette said starting to cry.

'Oh, this horrible horrible spell.' She continued.

'Ah, Cherie… you cut me to the wick! Do you think a little thing like that would change my feelings for you? Now you really…tickle my fancy!' Lumiere said starting to tickle Babette.

'Oh no!'

'Oh yes!'

'Oh no!'

'Oh no!' (Babette saying oh no!)

'Oh no…no…no! I've been burnt by you before!' Babette said running away from Lumiere.

* * *

'Actually Madame, I am a bit hungry.' Hermione said.

'I'll ring for Mrs. Potts and sing you an aria while we wait.' The Wardrobe replied.

'Ur… That's all right. I'll go myself!' Hermione said, as she didn't think that she could stand another one of Madame's arias.

'But what about the Master? He's not really going to like this!' Madame said to her.

'I know!' Hermione said with a smirk on her face.

'Oh dear… oh dear.' Madame said as Hermione headed out the door.

* * *

'I like this girl. I like her spunk.' Mrs. Potts said.

'Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn. After all, he did say "please"'. Cogsworth said being on Malfoy's side.

'I think that might have been the first time that I've ever heard him use that word.' Mrs. Potts replied.

'I believe your right.' Cogsworth agreed.

'However, it seems to me that they seem to know each other. Or at least the way that she is sending insults. Did you see his face each time she said Ferret? And then when she did something that made his legs go all wobbly and he fell to the floor. There seems to be something else going on here.' Mrs. Potts said.

'Yeah it seems to be the same with her brother Harry as well. I wonder what a Death Eater is?' Cogsworth replied.

'Oh, there you are dearie. Glad to see you out and about.' Mrs. Potts said to Hermione.

'I am Cogsworth, head of the household.' Cogsworth said introducing himself.

'Cogsworth! The girl! She's gone! I swear my eye never let the… Enchantee, Mademoiselle.' Lumiere said running in and saw Hermione and then kissed her hand.

'This is Lumiere…Stop it! Spot that!' Cogsworth introduced Lumiere as he kept kissing Hermione's hand.

'If there is anything we can do to make you stay more comfortable. Anything…anything at all!' Cogsworth said.

'I am a little hungry.' Hermione admitted.

'Except that.' Cogsworth said.

'Cogsworth.' Mrs. Potts exclaimed.

'Well, you heard what the Master said.' Cogsworth said, in Hermione's mind Master's pet.

'Oh pish tosh! I'm not going to let the poor child go hungry!' Mrs. Potts said.

'Fine. Glass of water, crust of bread and then…' Cogsworth said bossily.

'Cogsworth! I am surprised at you. She's not our prisoner, she's our guest! We must make her feel welcome here!' Lumiere said.

'All right, dinner. But keep it down! If the Master finds out it'll be out necks!' Cogsworth gave in.

'Of Course…of course! But what is a dinner without a little music?' Lumiere asked.

'MUSIC?' Cogsworth yelled.

* * *

**AN/ finished another chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thanks to my beta Monkeyo7 so much. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I am on holidays know so I should be able to update more.**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl**.


	13. Chapter 12

**AN/ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast musical. This isn't the Disney version it's the musical or Broadway version. I don't own anything!**

Lumiere's singing in **Bold, **Mrs. Potts singing in _**Bold, **_and chorus in _Italics.

* * *

_

'Ma chere, Mademoiselle it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents…your dinner.' Lumiere said.

**Be our guest! Be out guest!**

**Put our service to the test**

**Tie a napkin 'round your neck, Cherie**

**And we'll provide the rest**

**Soup du jour!**

**Hot hors d'oevre!**

**Why, we only live to serve**

**Try the grey stuff**

It's delicious!

**Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!**

**They can sing, they can dance!**

**After all miss, this is France!**

**And a dinner here is never second best**

**Go on, unfold your menu**

**Take a glance and then you'll**

**Be our guest**

**Oui, our guest!**

**Be out guest!**

_Beef ragout!_

_Cheese soufflé!_

_Pie and pudding en flambé!_

**We'll prepare and serve with flair**

**A culinary cabaret!**

**You're alone and you're scared**

**But the banquets all prepared**

**No one's gloomy or complaining**

**While the flatware's entertaining.**

_We tell jokes,_

**I do tricks**

**With my fellow candlesticks.**

_And it's all in perfect taste,_

_That you can bet!_

_Come on and lift your glass_

_You've won you own free pass to_

_Be our guest!_

**If you're stressed**

**Its fine dining we suggest**

_Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!_

_Be our guest, be our guest_

_Get your worries off your chest_

_Let us say for you entrée_

_We've an array, may we suggest _

_Try the bread, try the soup_

_When the croutons loop de loop_

_It's a treat for any diner!_

_Don't believe me, ask the china_

_Singing pork, dancing veal_

_What an entertaining meal_

_How could anyone be gloomy or depressed?_

_We'll make you shout encore_

_And send us out for more_

_So be our guest_

**Be our guest**

_Be our guest_

_**It's a guest, it's a guest**_

_**Sakes Alive, well I'll be blessed!**_

_**Wine's been poured and thank the lord**_

_**I've have the napkins freshly pressed**_

_**With dessert, she'll want tea**_

_**And my dear, that's fine with me,**_

_**While the cups do their soft-shoeing,**_

_**I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!**_

_**I'll get warm, piping hot!**_

_**Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?**_

_**Clean it up! We want the company impressed! **_

_**Is it one lump or two?**_

_**For you, our guest**_

_She's our guest_

_**She's our guest**_

_She's our guest_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

**Life is so unnerving**

**For a servant who's not serving**

**He's not whole without a soul to wait upon**

**Ah, those good old days when we were useful**

**Suddenly, those good old days are gone**

**Ten years, we've been rusting**

**Needing so much more than dusting**

**Needing exercise – a chance to use our skills**

**Most days, we just lay around the castle**

**Flabby, fat and lazy**

**You walked in and whoops-a-daisy!**

_Be our guest! Be our Guest!_

_Our command is your request_

_It's been years since we've had anybody here_

_And we're obsessed_

_With your meal, with your ease_

_Yes, indeed, we aim to please_

_While the candlelight's still glowing_

_Let us help you, we'll keep going_

_Course by course_

_One by one!_

'_till you shout,_

'_Enough, I'm done!'_

_Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

_Tonight you'll prop your feet up!_

_But for now, let's eat up!_

_Be our guest _

_Be our guest_

_Be our guest_

_Please be our guest_

'Oh, Lumiere, thank you for dinner. It was delicious!' Hermione exclaimed.

'Good show, everyone! Good show! Well done! Well done! Oh my goodness, look at the time. Off to bed!' Cogsworth said bossing everyone around like normal.

'Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's great to be in an enchanted castle again!' Hermione said.

'Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?' Cogsworth exclaimed. Then turned to Lumiere, 'It was you wasn't it?'

'I figured it out for myself. I'd like to look around, if that's all right?' Hermione asked.

'Perhaps you would like a tour?' Lumiere asked.

'Wait a minute…wait a minute. I'm not sure that's such a good idea. We can't have you know who, go poking around you know where… if you know what I mean.' Cogsworth said getting frustrated.

'Well, perhaps you'd like to take me. I'm sure that you know everything there is to know about the castle.' Hermione said to Cogsworth.

'Well, actually I do! May I draw your attention to our hand painted ceiling complete with cherubs frolicking in delight and amidst the nymphs and centaurs…' Cogsworth started to explain leading Hermione off onto a tour of the Castle.

'Now if you will note the unusual inverted archways, you will see that this is yet another example of the late neo-classic baroque period. And…as I always say…if it's not baroque, don't fix it. Also may I draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the aviary…?' Cogsworth said not noticing that Hermione or Lumiere wasn't listening as they were having their own conversation.

'Oh, Lumiere, It's all so beautiful! I had no idea. If only Malfoy weren't here.' Hermione said to Lumiere.

'And thanks to some quick thinking on my part the disaster was averted. And that was the last time a stone of that weight was quarried in this area.' Cogsworth explained to no-one.

'What's up there?' Hermione asked.

'NOTHING' Lumiere and Cogsworth yelled at the same time.

'Nothing at all of interest in the West Wing!' Cogsworth continued getting himself into even more trouble.

'Ah, so that's the West Wing.' Hermione said.

'Nice going.' Lumiere said sarcastically to Cogsworth.

'I wonder what he's hiding up there.' Hermione said.

'Hiding? What an idea! Hiding!' Cogsworth laughed.

'Then it wouldn't be forbidden, would it? That what they did to the third floor in my first year at high school. That didn't stop Harry, Ron or I!' Hermione said replied.

'Perhaps Mademoiselle would like to see something else. We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to Aloysious the Pretentious.' Cogsworth raved.

'Um…maybe later.' Hermione said trying to move closer to the west wing.

'Or what about the gardens…or…or the library?' Lumiere thought quickly.

Hermione twirled around with sudden interest.

'You have a library?' She said.

'With books!' Lumiere exclaimed. (Well duh that's what libraries are for!)

'Oh yes, Scads of books! Mountains of books! Forests of books! Cascades! Cloudbursts! Swamps of books.' Cogsworth described with Hermione following.

'Books with pictures! Books with words!' Lumiere added.

'More words that you could ever read in a life time!' Cogsworth said losing Hermione's attention.

'Books on every subject, by every author who ever set pen to papier!' Lumiere said again going over the top.

Hermione turned around as Lumiere and Cogsworth walked away talking about books without realising that she was following them. She turned around and made her way back towards the west wing. She walked up the stairs and made her way into Malfoy's lair. Out the corner of Hermione's eye, the rose caught her attention. She moved towards it and started to lift the dome…

'DON'T TOUCH THAT!' Malfoy yelled.

'I'm sorry!' Hermione said backing away. Malfoy saw that the Rose was untouched.

'What are you doing here?' Malfoy asked.

'I…' Hermione couldn't reply as she was speechless.

'I told you never to come here!' Malfoy yelled.

'I know but…' Hermione tried to explain.

'Do you realise what you could have done? You stupid mudblood Granger! Get out!' Malfoy shouted.

'No…' Hermione started not bothered that he knew who she was.

'YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO BE THERE! NO RIGHT!' Malfoy yelled at her. Hermione tried to run past him. As she tried to get past him, he grabbed her arm.

'Oh…No…' Malfoy started.

'Don't touch me!' Hermione yelled in Malfoy's face.

'No, I…' Malfoy tried to apologise.

'Promise or no promise. I won't stay here!' Hermione said and ran out of the castle.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you. I didn't mean to hurt you. You don't understand. There's so little left of me…so little left.

* * *

**AN/ Finished another chapter. This hasn't been betaed but I don't care. Everyone who reads this story deserves this chapter as it has been so long since I last posted on any of my stories. I have finished year ten exams and now am on Summer Holidays. So hopefully I will be able to post a lot more. Also those who have read Harry's Summer Holiday well at the moment that is going to be on hold as I don't have any ideas for the next chapter yet.**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl.**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN/ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast musical. This isn't the Disney version it's the musical or Broadway version. I don't own anything!**

Malfoy's singing in **Bold. **(This chapter is going to be very short)

* * *

**From last chapter.**

'_Promise or no promise. I won't stay here!' Hermione said and ran out of the castle._

'_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you. I didn't mean to hurt you. You don't understand. There's so little left of me…so little left._

After Hermione turned and ran, Malfoy went into despair.

**And in my twisted face**

**There's not the slightest trace**

**Of anything that even hints at kindness**

**And from my tortured shape**

**No comfort, no escape**

**I see, but deep within is utter blindness**

**Hopeless**

**As my dream dies**

**As the time flies **

**Love a lost illusion**

**Helpless**

**Unforgiven**

**Cold and driven**

**To this sad conclusion**

**No beauty could move me**

**No goodness improve me**

**No power on earth, if I can't love her**

**No passion could reach me**

**No lesson could teach me**

**How I could have loved her**

**And make her love me too **

**If I can't love her, then who?**

**Long ago I should have seen**

**All the things I could have been**

**Careless and unthinking**

**I moved onward**

**No pain could be deeper**

**No life could be cheaper**

**No point anymore, if I can't love her**

**No spirit could win me**

**No hope left within me**

**Hope I could have loved her**

**And that she'd ser me free**

**But it's not to be**

**If I can't love her**

**Let the world be done with me. **

Malfoy sang in despair.

* * *

**AN/ Finished another chapter. This hasn't been betaed but I don't care. Another chapter coming soon and sorry that's its so short.**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl.**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN/ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast musical. This isn't the Disney version it's the musical or Broadway version. I don't own anything!

* * *

**

Hermione is running in the woods. Running as far away as she can get from the palace. She stops to catch her breath and wolves begin to surround her. In her desperation to survive she breaks off a branch from a near by tree and uses it as a defence weapon. The wolves leap at her, snarling, snapping and tugging. Hermione gives up and falls to the floor. This was it, she was going to die, when Malfoy leaped in, flinging the wolves off Hermione. He stood over defending her and the wolves attacked him from all sides. With a final attack and roar, the wolves retreated. Malfoy collapsed. Hermione looked at Malfoy who was badly wounded and then the road, her freedom. She turned back and ran to Malfoy's side and helped him back to the castle.

* * *

Back in the castle, Hermione helps Malfoy to a chair. He was holding is left arm. Cogsworth entered carrying a bowl and a cloth so that Hermione could wash Malfoys wounds. Ms. Potts then poured hot boiling water into the bowl. Hermione dips the cloth into the bowl and wrings it out. She reaches for his arm but Malfoy growls and pulls away.

'Let me see. Don't do that! Just hold still!' Hermione said and dabs at the wound. Malfoy cringes and howls.

'Ow! That hurts!' Malfoy howled.

'If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much.' Hermione replied.

'If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened.' Malfoy accused.

'If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!' Hermione replied.

Malfoy paused trying to come up with a reply.

'Well, you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!' Malfoy said.

'And you should learn to control your temper!' Hermione replied.

Malfoy didn't have an answer for that. They glared at each other in a silent battle of wills.

'Now hold still, this may sting a little.' Hermione said as she dabs the wound. Malfoy winces but doesn't pull away.

'By the way…thank you for saving my life.' Hermione thanked Malfoy.

'You're welcome.' Malfoy replied. Ms. Potts, Lumiere and Cogsworth look at each other with happy surprise.

'Well, that's more like it. I knew they could get along it they tried.' Ms. Potts said.

'So, the ice is broken…at last.' Lumiere replied.

'And not a moment too soon either. Have you taken a good look at the Rose lately? It's losing petals at an alarming rate.' Cogsworth added to the conversation.

'Not to mention that fact that I can hardly bend over at all any more.' Ms. Potts said.

'Clearly it's time for us to give them a little push. We must find a nice romantic way to draw them together.' Lumiere suggested.

'I have just the thing!' Ms. Potts said.

'How about we warm you two up with a nice bowl of soup?' Ms. Potts said to Hermione and Malfoy.

'Yes please,' Hermione answered for both of them as Malfoy sent her a look. She sent one back to him of her own.

'Soup?' Lumiere and Cogsworth asked together.

'Trust me.' Ms. Potts replied.

* * *

**AN/ Finished another chapter. This hasn't been betaed but I don't care. Another one coming right up soon.**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl**.


	16. Chapter 15

**

* * *

AN/ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast musical. This isn't the Disney version it's the musical or Broadway version. I don't own anything!**

Hermione singing in **Bold, **Malfoy singing in _**Bold Italics, **_Lumiere singing **Bold underlined,** Ms. Potts singing in _italics underlined,_ Cogsworth singing in underlined, and together singing in _**bold italic underlined.

* * *

**_

**There's something sweet**

**And almost kind**

**But he was mean**

**And he was coarse and unrefined**

**But now's he's dear and so unsure**

**I wonder why I didn't see it there before,**

Malfoy lifts thechair out for Hermione and as she sits he clumsily slides it in. Malfoy perches on his chair on the other side of the table and Hermione raises her bowl. Malfoy follows and they drink/eat.

'Come along dearie, lets get you out of those wet things.' Ms. Potts said leading Hermione out. Hermione looks back and indicates to Malfoy that he needs to wipe his mouth.

_**She glanced this way, I thought I saw**_

_**And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw**_

_**No, it can't be…I'll just ignore**_

_**But then she's never looked at me that way before.**_

'When she smiles at me…I get all choked up. My heart starts pounding and I can't breathe!' Malfoy says to Lumiere and Cogsworth.

'Good!' Cogsworth said.

'That's good?' Malfoy asked.

'Excellent!' Lumiere exclaimed.

'I've never felt this way about anyone, I wan to give her something…but what?' Malfoy admitted.

'Well, there are the usual things: flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep.' Cogsworth raved off.

'No, no. This is no ordinary girl. It had to be something special. Something that sparks her interest…something…Aaah!' Lumiere said and then whispered to Malfoy.

'What? Are you sure?' Malfoy asked.

'Well…' Malfoy started again but stopped as Hermione came in the room in a peach dress.

'Say something about the dress.' Lumiere said under his breath.

'It's pink.' Malfoy replied confused.

'A compliment!' Lumiere said back.

'oh, what a…nice dress.' Malfoy said.

'Thank you!' Hermione replied. Malfoy looked at Lumiere and Cogsworth meaning 'how's I do?' they nodded and made 'go on' motions.

'um…Hermione…I uh…have something to show you. But first you have to close you eyes. It's a surprise.' Malfoy said.

'Any surprise from you Malfoy would probably be Death Eaters.' Hermione replied but closed her eyes anyway.

'Well, you should know that I was here when the final battle was on. I never took the mark.' Malfoy replied as he led her.

Hermione was speechless.

'Can I open them?' Hermione asked as they were just entering the library.

'All right…now!' Malfoy said as the doors opened. Hermione saw the library and gasped with wonder.

'I can't believe it! I've never seen so many books in my life!' Hermione exclaimed.

'You…like it?' Malfoy asked.

'It's wonderful!' Hermione replied.

'Then it's yours!' Malfoy said. Hermione dashed off and hid from Malfoy.

**New and bit alarming**

**Who'd have ever thought that this could be?**

**True that he's no prince charming**

**But there's something in him that**

**That I simply didn't see. **

'This is one of my favourites. King Arthur. Have you read it?' Hermione asked.

'no.' Malfoy replied.

'Then you don't know what you're missing. I'd love to read it again. Wait, you can read it first.' Hermione said handing it to Malfoy.

'It's all right.' Malfoy replied pushing it back at her.

'No really, you read it!' Hermione said pushing it back towards him.

'No…you' Malfoy replied.

'No…you!' Hermione said frustrated.

'No…I can't.' Malfoy admitted.

'You never learnt to read?' Hermione asked.

'I can read by I've forgotten how to.' Malfoy replied as turns to go.

'Well, it just happens, this is the perfect book to read aloud. Come here, sit by me.' Hermione said sitting down on the carpeted floor. Malfoy goes and sits next to her and Ms. Potts, Lumiere, and Cogsworth come in spying on the couple.

**Well, who'd have thought**

_Well, bless my soul_

Well, who'd have known

_Well, who indeed?_

**And who'd have guessed they'd come **

**Together on their own?**

_It's so peculiar_

_**Wait and see, a few days more**_

_**There may be something there wasn't there before**_

Perhaps there something there that 

Wasn't there before.

'What?' Chip asked.

_There may be something there that _

_Wasn't there before_

'What's there, mama?' Chip asked.

'Shh. I'll tell you when you're older. Come along, let's give them some privacy.' Ms. Potts replied to her son.

'Mama?' Chip inquired.

'Yes, Chip?' Ms. Potts replied.

'Will I ever be a boy again?' Chip asked.

'I hope so.' Ms. Potts replied.

'when will I know?' Chip asked again.

'Soon…if it's to be…it will be very soon. Come along son.' Ms. Potts said and led him out of the library.

* * *

'Know not that this was indeed the legendary sword called Excalibur, Arthur tried to pull it from the stone. Her tried once, to no avail. He tried a second time, but still he could not pull it out. Then, for the third time, Arthur drew forth the sword…' Hermione read.

'So that must mean that he's the king!' Malfoy interrupted excitedly.

'Wait and see.' Hermione replied. Malfoy just shook his head.

'I never knew books could do that.' Malfoy admitted.

'Do what?' Hermione asked.

'Take me away from this place and make me forget…for a little while. Even though it was written by a muggle.' Malfoy said.

'Forget?' Hermione asked.

'Who i… what I am.' Malfoy replied. Hermione looked closely at him as he touched her heart.

'We have something in common, you know.' Hermione said.

'What?' Malfoy asked.

'In the town where I live, the people think I'm odd. At school people thought I was a know it all. Or what you called me a Mudblood. But really we're not that different.' Hermione replied.

'you?' Malfoy asked as if the memories of Hogwarts forgotten.

'So I know how it feels to be…different. And I know hoe lonely that can be.' Hermione said. They meet eyes and a greater understanding of each other became.

'For the third time, Arthur drew forth the sword. And there arose from the people a great shout…Arthur is King!' Hermione read from the book.

'Told you so.' Malfoy said.

* * *

Then Ms. Potts, Lumiere entered the library and watched.

'They're still in there?' Ms. Potts asked.

'Yes, and so far he has been a perfect gentleman.' Lumiere replied.

'You know what mama? I have a funny feeling inside. I don't know what it is, but it makes me feel kind of bubbly.' Chip said.

'It's hope son. I've been feeling it too.' Ms. Potts said after sharing a look with Lumiere.

* * *

**AN/ Finished another chapter. This hasn't been betaed but I don't care. Another one coming soon. Won't update next week as I will be on camp. So I am doing another one today or tomorrow.**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl.**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN/ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast musical. This isn't the Disney version it's the musical or Broadway version. I don't own anything!**

Lumiere singing in **Bold, **Mrs. Potts singing in _**Bold Italics, **_Cogsworth singing in _Italics, _Chip singing in Underlined, wardrobe singing in **Bold Underlined,** All chorus in _**Bold Italics underlined, **_Babette singing in _italics underlined.

* * *

_

'ah oui…my little friend, the day we have waited for my be at hand!' Lumiere said.

'If only that was true, Lumiere.' Ms. Potts replied.

'Ah, human again!' Lumiere said.

'Human again.' Ms. Potts copied.

'Yes, think what that means!' Lumiere said.

**I'll be cooking again**

**Be good looking again**

**With a mademoiselle on each arm**

**When I'm human again**

**Only human again**

**Poised and polished**

**And gleaming with charm**

**I'll be courting again**

**Chic and sporting again**

_**Which should cause several husbands alarm**_

I'll hop down off this shelf

**And toute suite, be myself**

I can't wait to be human again

_**When we're human again**_

_**Only human again**_

_**When we're knick-knacks and whatnots no more**_

Little push, little shove

They could, whoosh, fall in love!

**Ah cherie, won't it all be top drawer?**

**I'll wear lipstick and rouge**

**And I won't be so huge**

**Why, I'll easily fit thought that door**

**I'll exude savoie-faire**

**I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair**

**It's my prayer to be human again!**

_When I'm human again_

_Only human again_

_When the world once more starts making sense_

_I'll unwind for a change_

**Really, that'd be strange**

_Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?_

_In a shack by the sea_

_I'll sit back sipping tea_

_Let my early retirement commence_

_Far from fools made of wax_

_I'll get down to brass tacks and relax. _

_**When I'm human again!**_

_**So sweep the dust from the floor**_

_**Let's let some light in the room**_

_**I can feel, I can tell**_

_**Someone might break the spell**_

_**Any day now…**_

**Shine up the brass on the door**

_Alert the dustpail and broom_

_**If it all goes as planned**_

_**Our time may be at hands**_

_**Any day now!**_

_**Open the shutters**_

_**And let in some air**_

_**Put these her and put those over there.**_

_**Sweep up the years, of sadness and tears**_

_**And throw them away!

* * *

**_

In the library, Hermione and Malfoy were reading.

'…When Guinevere heard that Arthur was slain, she stole away to a convent. And no one could ever make her smile again. That's the end.' Hermione read from the book. Malfoy was moved by the story.

'What a…beautiful story.' Malfoy said swallowing a lump in his throat.

'I knew you'd like it. I'd like to as you for something.' Hermione asked and looked down.

'What's that?' Malfoy asked with curiosity.

'A second chance. Would you have dinner with me tonight?' Hermione asked him.

'Dinner? Me? With you? That'd be…I mean…OH YES!' Malfoy replied.

* * *

_**When we're human again**_

_**Only human again**_

_**When the girl finally sets us all free**_

_**Cheeks a-bloomin' again**_

_**We're assumin' again**_

_**We'll resume our long lost joide de vie**_

_**We'll be playin again**_

_**Holidaying again**_

_**And we're praying it's a.s.a.p**_

_**When we cast off this pail**_

_**We'll stand straight, we'll walk tall**_

_**When we're all that we were **_

_**Thanks to him, thanks to her**_

_**Coming closer and closer and**_

_**Closer and closer and closer.**_

_**We'll be**_

_**When we're human gagin**_

_**Only human again**_

_**Dancing again**_

_**We'll be twirling again**_

_**We'll be whirling around with such ease**_

_**We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes. **_

_**We'll be floating again**_

_**We'll be gliding again**_

_**Stepping, striding**_

_**As fine as you please**_

_**Like a real human does**_

_**On that glorious morn**_

_**When we're finally reborn**_

_**And we're all of us human again.**_

The entire objects sang.

* * *

**AN/ Finished another chapter. This hasn't been betaed but I don't care. Last one for the week I think as I go on camp on Saturday. Review please and thanks to all of my reviewers.**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl.**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN/ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast musical. This isn't the Disney version it's the musical or Broadway version. I don't own anything!**

Ron singing in **Bold,** Neville singing in _Italics,_ and _D'Arque_ singing in **bold underlined**And Ron and Neville together _**Bold Italics. **_Everyone together _**Bold italics underlined.

* * *

**_

'Thank you for coming at such short notice, Monsieur d'Arque.' Ron said.

'I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night. But this fellow said you'd make it worth my while.' d'Arque replied.

'Look, I've got my heart set on marrying Hermione, but she needs a little…persuasion.' Ron explained.

'Turned him down flat!' Neville added.

'It's like this, see…' Ron said.

**There's a danger I'll be thwarted**

**And denied my honeymoon**

**For the pretty thing I've courted**

**Refuses to swoon**

**So the time has come for a murky plan**

_To find that fiend…_

_**Where better than**_

_**The maison des lunes?**_

**I don't take this girl for granted**

**There's no path I haven't hewn**

**To her heart; no seed unplanted,**

**No flowers unstrewn**

**But quite amazing to relate**

**She doesn't want me for her mate**

_Which forces him to contemplate_

_**The maison des lunes **_

**I don't wish to seen a tad obtuse**

**But I don't see how I can be of use**

**For I lock people up;**

**I'm not a lonely****hearts club**

**I'm a cold cold fish**

**I've a nasty vicious streak**

**It's Hermione's brother who's your client**

**She adores the crazy buffoon**

**She'll be forced to be complaint**

_She'll dance to your tune_

**We get the daughter thought her brother**

**You just pronounce the boy mad**

_And shoosh! He's slammed up in your pad_

_**The maison des lunes!**_

**Do I make myself entirely clear?**

**It's the simplest deal of my whole foul career!**

**Put Maurice away and she'll be here in moments**

**In a dreadful state**

**She'll capitulate to me**

**Oh…**

**I'll be strapping up an inmate**

_Very tightly_

**Very soon**

**But please don't bring him in late**

**Our check in time's noon**

_**So wave one bachelor goodbye**_

**She'll be my bride**

_She'd rather die – _

_Than have her daddy…_

**Ossify?**

**In my sordid saloon!**

_**So book the church, Raise glasses high**_

_**To the maison des lunes!

* * *

**_

**AN/ Finished another chapter. Thanks to all of my reviewers. Back from camp with very sore arms from Rock climbing. Need a new beta, so anyone who wants to beta this story as I will edit it soon email me on seven random children hotmail . com. Take the spaces out.**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl.**


	19. Chapter 18

**AN/ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast musical. This isn't the Disney version it's the musical or Broadway version. I don't own anything!**

Ms. Potts singing in **Bold. **Draco singing in _italics.

* * *

_

'Tonight's the night…the night to profess your love' Lumiere said to Malfoy

'I'm not sure that I can do that.' Malfoy replied.

'You must!' Cogsworth insisted.

'You care for the girl, don't you?' Lumiere asked.

'More than anything.' Malfoy replied.

'Then why not tell her?' Lumiere asked.

'I can't!' Malfoy said in despair.

'You must!' Cogsworth said again.

'There will be beautiful music, romantic candlelight, provided by myself, and then when the moment is right…' Lumiere explained.

'How will I know that the moment is right?' Malfoy asked.

'You'll feel slightly nauseous.' Cogsworth said.

'No…no! You will know because you will feel it here…and you must speak from the heart.' Lumiere said pointing to his heart.

'I must speak from the … I can't!' Malfoy said.

'You must!' Lumiere and Cogsworth said together.

'What are you afraid of?' Lumiere asked.

'Nothing!' Malfoy said defensively.

'Master…' Lumiere said.

'I'm afraid she might…' Malfoy started.

'She might what?' Cogsworth asked.

'Laugh at me. And still look at me as a death eater.' Malfoy finished.

'Somehow my prince, you must find the courage to take that chance.' Lumiere said ignoring the part about death eaters or something like that.

'Master…look at the rose. There's so little time left!' Cogsworth exclaimed.

'I really don't think I can do this.' Malfoy replied.

'Here. This might help to bolster your courage.' Lumiere said holding up the mirror. Malfoy looked away as he doesn't want to see what he looks like. Lumiere forces Malfoy to look. Malfoy is dressed elegantly (let his imagination see how he looks.) with his hair tied back in a pony tail.

'Ah!' Malfoy said surprised.

'You can do it, Master. I know you can.' Lumiere said.

* * *

Hermione came into the room in a stunning golden gown. Malfoy holds out his hand to her and leads to a table. 

**Tale as old as time**

**True as it can be**

**Barely even friends**

**Then somebody bends**

**Unexpectedly**

**Just a little change**

**Small, to say the least**

**Both a little scared**

**Neither one prepared**

**Beauty and the beast.**

Hermione got up and went to the other side of the table.

'Dance with me.' Hermione said.

'No…I…' Malfoy stuttered.

'Dance with her!' Lumiere and Cogsworth said together. So Malfoy and Hermione danced.

**Ever just the same**

**Ever a surprise**

**Ever as before**

**Ever just a sure**

**As the sun will rise**

**Tale as old as time**

**Tune as old as song**

**Bittersweet and strange**

**Finding you can change**

**Learning you were wrong**

**Certain as the sun**

**Rising in the east**

**Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty and the Beast**

'Off to the cupboard with you now, Chip. It's past you bedtime. Goodnight luv.' Ms. Potts said.

* * *

'Thank you for asking me to dinner.' Draco said (going to call him Draco because I think that they are on first names now.) 

'Dinner was wonderful.' Hermione replied.

'Belle, I…' Draco started.

'Yes?' Hermione said hopefully.

'Hermione, are you happy here?' Draco asked.

'oh, yes…everyone's so kind. Ms. Potts, Lumiere…' Hermione said.

'With me?' Draco asked.

'Yes.' Hermione replied.

'I must speak…' Draco said looking at Hermione.

'From the heart!' Lumiere and Cogsworth whispered.

'Is there something wrong?' Draco asked as Hermione looked sad.

'I was just thinking about my brother. I miss him so much. I wish I could see him again.' Hermione said.

'There is a way. This mirror will show you anything… anything you wish to see.' Draco said.

'I'd like to see my brother Harry, please. Harry? Oh no… Harry! Something's wrong. He's in the woods and he's sick from that curse. I think he's lost…I should…I should…' Hermione said then remembering that she has to stay in the castle.

'Go to him.' Draco said with difficulty.

'What?' Hermione asked.

'you should go to him.' Draco said.

'but what about…?' Hermione stuttered.

'your not my prisoner anymore. You haven't been for a long time.' Draco said. Hermione passed the mirror back to Draco but he pushed it back towards her.

'Take it with you. So you'll always have a way to look back… and remember me.' Draco said.

'I could never forget you, Draco.' Hermione said touching his hand briefly.

'Hermione, I…' Malfoy started.

'Yes?' Hermione asked.

'Go. Go. Go' he said and watched her run out to find her brother Harry.

'I'll never see her again.' He said to himself as Cogsworth, Lumiere and Ms. Potts came in.

'Well, sire, I must say. Everything is going just swimmingly. I knew you had it in you.' Cogsworth boasted.

'I let her go.' Draco said.

'you what?' Cogsworth asked.

'how could you do that?' Lumiere asked.

'I had to.' Draco replied.

'But why' Cogsworth asked.

'After all this time, he's finally learnt to love.' Ms. Potts said.

'That's it then! That should break the spell!' Lumiere said.

'It's not enough. She has to love him in return.' Ms. Potts explained.

'And now it's too late.' Cogsworth said.

* * *

_No spell has been broken_

_No words have been spoken_

_No point anymore if she can't love me_

_No hope she would do so_

_No dream to purse, so_

_I finally know that I will always be_

_In this hopeless state_

_And condemned to wait – _

_Wait for death to set me free.

* * *

_

**AN/ Finished another chapter. Thanks to all of my reviewers. At school now. This story is nearly complete.**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl.**


	20. Chapter 19

**AN/ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast musical. This isn't the Disney version it's the musical or Broadway version. I don't own anything!**

Ron singing in **Bold, **D'Arque singing in _**Bold italics, **_Mob (villagers) singing in _Italics.

* * *

_

'We're finally home, rest here.' Hermione said to Harry.

'I don't know what happened. The last thing I remember was falling…' Harry said.

'you were in the woods, Harry. I thought I'd never find you…' Hermione replied.

'But the beast? Malfoy? How did you escape?' Harry asked.

'I didn't escape. He let me go.' Hermione replied.

'He let you go? Malfoy let you go?' Harry said as he couldn't believe it.

'He's not terrible. In the beginning I was so frightened; I thought it was the end of everything…but somehow…things changed.' Hermione replied.

'How?' Harry asked.

'I don't know but I see him differently now.' Hermione replied again.

'Good afternoon.' D'Arque said coming into their cottage.

'Monsieur D'Arque!' Hermione exclaimed.

'I've come to collect your brother.' D'Arque said.

'What?' Hermione asked.

'Don't worry. We'll take good care of him.' D'Arque continued.

'My brother's not crazy!' Hermione protested.

'He was racing like a lunatic. We all heard him. Didn't we?' Neville said gesturing to the crowd as they murmured in agreement.

'All right…come along quietly now.' D'Arque said to Harry.

'You can't do this!' Hermione said.

'Tell us again, golden boy. Just how big was that beast?' Neville asked sneering on the Golden boy.

'Well, he was enormous! He was at least eight… no, more like ten feet tall! And Neville he went around with a name called Malfoy.' Harry said.

'You don't get much crazier than that!' Neville said while thinking 'Draco Malfoy? How much longer do we have to pretend to be muggles. A spell must have gone wrong on him or something.'

'It's true, I tell you!' Harry insisted then D'Arque's men began to take him away.

'What are you doing? Let me go!' Harry said trying to get one hand free so he could reach his wand.

'Tell me Harry…when did you start having these delusions?' D'Arque asked.

'It is not a delusion, the beast was real! And so was the talking clock!' Harry said and the crowd laughed.

'Poor Hermione. It's a shame about your father.' Ron said.

'Ron, you know he's not crazy! Ron please for your old friends…' Hermione said.

'I might be able to clear up this little understanding if…' Ron trailed off.

'If what?' Hermione asked suspiciously.

'If you'll marry me!' Ron said proudly.

'WHAT!' Hermione exclaimed.

'One little word, Mione…that's all it takes…' Ron said.

'NEVER RONALD! YOU SHOULD HAVE LEARNT THAT IN FUCKING SEVENTH YEAR!' Hermione yelled. Ron grabbed her and kissed her roughly on the lips. She pushed him away and slapped him on his face.

'Have it your way! Take the old man!' Ronald said in frustration.

'Let go of me! Hermione!' Harry said.

'Wait, I can prove my brother's not crazy!' Hermione said. The whole crowd stopped and Hermione pulled out the magic mirror.

'Show me the Beast aka Draco.' Hermione said to the mirror and held it up to the crowd.

'That's him! That's him!' Harry said. The men released him and the crowd was terrified.

'Is he dangerous?' a mother asked.

'Oh no, he'd never hurt anyone. I know he looks frightful… but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend.' Hermione said.

'If I didn't know better, I'd say you have feelings for this monster.' Ron accused Hermione.

'He's not the monster, Draco isn't. Ronald, you are!' Hermione said.

'She's as crazy as the Golden boy! She says this creature is her friend. Well, I've hunted wild beasts and I've seen what they can do!' Ron said and he turned the crowd into a wild angry mob.

'The beast will make off with your children. He'll come after them in the night.' Ron said as the crowd gasps.

'He would never do that!' Hermione said.

'Forget the Golden boy! I say we… kill the beast!' Ron said.

'Kill him!' The crowd yelled together.

_We're not safe until he's dead_

_He'll come stalking us at night_

_Set to sacrifice our children_

_To his monstrous appetite!_

_**He'll wreak havoc on our village**_

_**If we let him wander free**_

**So it's time to take some action, boys.**

**It's time to follow me…**

**Though the mist, thought the wood**

**Though the darkness and the shadows**

**It's a nightmare but its one exciting ride.**

**Say a prayer, then we're there**

**At the drawbridge of a castle**

**And there's something truly terrible inside**

**It's a Beast! He's got fangs**

**Razor sharp ones**

**Massive paws, killer claws for the feast.**

**Hear him roar! See him foam!**

**But we're not coming home 'til he's dead!**

**Good and dead! Kill the beast!**

'I can't let you do this!' Hermione said.

'Try and stop us!' Ron said.

'Harry… this is my entire fault! I have to go back and warn him!' Hermione said worried about Draco.

'I'm coming with you!' Harry said.

'No!' Hermione exclaimed.

'I lost you once. I'm not going to lose you again. I'm with you every step of the way like you were there for me when we set out for the hunt to destroy Voldemort.' Hermione said and they left to get to the castle before the angry mob.

'We'll rid the village of this Beast. Who's with me?' Ron asked.

'I am' Neville yelled.

'I am!' Some villagers said.

'I am!' More villagers said.

_Light your torch, mount your horse_

**Screw your courage to the sticking place**

_We're counting on Ronald to lead the way_

_Thought a mist, thought a wood_

_Where within a haunted castle,_

_Something's lurking that you don't_

_See every day_

_It's a beast as tall as a mountain!_

_We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased._

_Sally forth! Tally ho! Grab your sword!_

_Grab your bow!_

_Praise the lord and here go!_

'We'll siege to the castle and bring back his head!!!' Ron said.

_We don't like what we don't understand_

_In fact, it scares us_

_And this monster is mysterious at least._

_Bring your guns, bring your knifes_

_Save your children and your wives_

_We'll save our village and our lives._

_We'll kill the beast._

'Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the Beast is mine!' Ron roared.

_Hearts ablaze banners high_

_We go marching into battle_

_Unafraid although the danger just increased_

_Raise the flag, sing the song_

_Here we come we're fifty strong!_

_And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong!_

_Let's kill the Beast!_

_Kill the Beast!_

_Kill the Beast!_

_Kill the Beast!_

Then doors opened and the mob entered the castle.

* * *

**AN/ Finished another chapter. Thanks to all of my reviewers. WOW this story is nearly finished! two more chapters. And there will be no sequel.**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl.**


	21. Chapter 20

**AN/ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast musical. This isn't the Disney version it's the musical or Broadway version. I don't own anything!

* * *

**

_Raise the flag, sing the song_

_Here we come we're fifty strong!_

_And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong!_

_Let's kill the Beast!_

_Kill the Beast!_

_Kill the Beast!_

_Kill the Beast!_

_Then doors opened and the mob entered the castle.

* * *

_

'this place gives me the creeps.' Neville said.

'Shhh!' Ron said to him.

'Well, it does!' Neville replied.

'Shut up! Where is your fucking Gryffindor bravery.' Ron said.

'Ron, I want to go home!' Neville said.

'CHARGE!' Chip yelled and then it went to chaos.

Plates, candlesticks, spoons and napkins started to attack the villagers in many different styles.

'Say, your cute.' Babette said.

'Naahh.' The villager denied.

Babette flirted with him and Lumiere came up behind him and set his pants on fire.

'sacre Bleu! Pardonnes moi, master…' Lumiere said.

'Leave me in peace.' Draco said in despair.

'But the castle is under attack.' Lumiere said.

'It doesn't matter now. Just let them come.' Draco said without any hope.

'Mon Dieu...' Lumiere said and left.

Ms. Potts and Chip found Neville.

'You look like you could use a nice cup of tea!' Ms. Potts said.

'Tea? Oh yes please.' Neville said.

'Here ya go!' Chip said and splurted it in his face.

'take that, you scurby scrum!' Ms. Potts said.

'Where did everybody go?' Neville asked and ran into the wardrobe. She stunned Neville with a very, very high note!

Meanwhile, Ron was looking around the Castle for Malfoy Finally he came to the room and he round Draco…

* * *

**AN/ Finished another chapter. Thanks to all of my reviewers. WOW this story is nearly finished! One more chapters. And there will be no sequel. And sorry that this chapter is soo short! Review please!**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl.**


	22. Chapter 21

**AN/ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast musical. This isn't the Disney version it's the musical or Broadway version. I don't own anything!**

**Last chapter!**

Hermione singing in **Bold, **Draco singing in _italics, _Hermione and Draco singing in _**Bold italics, **_All the castle folk singing in normal underlined.

* * *

Ron entered the room and found Draco…

'Ha! You're even uglier in the flesh! Malfoy! Who would have guessed that the Ice Prince of Slytherin would have become something soooo ugly!' Ron said.

Draco just looked at him and turned around. Ron got frustrated and strode across the room and kicked him.

'Get up!' Ron commanded. Draco groaned but didn't fight back.

'What's the matter Beast Malfoy? Too king and gentle to fight back?' Ron asked trying to get a rise out of him. Ron punched him in his frustration again and again.

'You were in love with her, weren't you Malfoy? In love with a Mudblood?' Ron said again and laughed.

'Oh, that's a good one! Did you really think a girl that you taunted for seven years would want a thing like you?' Ron said and kicked him again.

'She despises you Malfoy! And she sent me here to destroy you!' Ron lied.

'NO!' Draco protested.

'It's over Malfoy. Hermione is mine!' Ron said. He tried to stab the Beast. Hermione runs Into the West Wing.

'NO!' Hermione yelled but they didn't hear her.

Ron and Draco started to fight. Both getting wounds. Finally Draco grabbed Ron ready to kill him.

'Pull me up! Pull me up! I'm begging you!' Ron said as Draco lowered him to the ground as he couldn't kill Ron as he was too human.

'Get Out! Hermione' Draco said and moved towards Hermione.

'I'm sorry…' Hermione started.

'You came back.' Draco said.

'Take my hand.' Hermione said and then Ron plunged a knife into Draco's back. Ron stumbled and fell to his death. Hermione helped Draco and held him in her arms.

'You came back.' Draco said again not believing it.

'Of course I came back. I couldn't let them… if only I'd come sooner.' Hermione said struggling to hold back tears.

'Maybe it's better this way.' Draco said.

'Don't talk like that. Everything will be fine.' Hermione said.

'No…' Draco said.

'Shhh…Shhh. We're together now. You'll see.' Hermione interrupted.

'At least I got to see you one last –' Draco said.

**We are home**

**We are where we shall be forever**

**Trust in me**

**For you know, I won't run away**

**From today**

**This is all that need**

**And all that I need to say**

**Home should be where the heart is**

**I'm certain as I can be**

**I found home**

**You're home**

**Stay with…**

'Hermione…I…' Draco tried to say.

'Yes?' Hermione replied sobbing and he died. (I was so tempted to leave it here.)

'No…No! Please! Don't leave me. Please, I love you.' Hermione said and collapsed onto his chest.

The last petal on the rose fell. For a while Hermione just sobbed and sobbed. Suddenly there was a whole lot of bright light. Draco turned from being a horrible Beast to the man that he was supposed to be. He turned to Hermione and held out his hand.

_Mione, look into my eyes,_

_Mione, don't you recognise_

_The beast within the man_

_Who's here before you._

Hermione looked closer at he taller man with blonde locks and silver eyes.

'It is you!' Hermione said. Draco twirled her around and kissed her. The kiss that had been waited for so long.

'Oh my! Oh goodness me!' Ms. Potts said.

'Ms. Potts.' Lumiere exclaimed.

'what's happened here?' Cogsworth asked.

'Cogsworth!' Lumiere exclaimed and kissed him on both checks.

'Stop it! Stop that!' Cogsworth said pushing Lumiere away.

'The spell has been broken!' Lumiere said.

'What?' Cogsworth said being a bit slow.

'We're human again!' Lumiere explained.

'Lumiere! Come Here!' Cogsworth and returned the kisses.

'Stop it! Spot that!' Lumiere said as Draco ran towards them.

'Ms. Potts.' Draco said gathering her into a hug.

'Master.' Lumiere said.

'Lumiere, Cogsworth. Oh, My Cogsworth!' Draco said. Hermione came towards him and took his hand.

'Let's go and find Harry.' Draco said and they walked off.

'Who was that young man?' Cogsworth asked in a daze.

'The Prince!' Lumiere replied.

'No it wasn't.' Cogsworth agued.

'Yes it was.' Lumiere replied.

'No it wasn't.' Cogsworth said again.

'Yoohooo! Bonjour, Handsome.' Babette came in stopping the argument.

'Babette! You look so…much better!' Lumiere said.

'What do you mean? I thought you like the way I looked before.' Babette said offended.

'I did…it's just…I like you better this way.' Lumiere tried to explain.

'Then you were lying to me.' Babette said.

'No… I wasn't.' Lumiere agued.

'yes, you were.' Babette replied.

'No… I wasn't.' Lumiere said.

'Yes, you were.' Babette replied.

'Well, maybe a little.' Lumiere admitted.

'Lumiere…I like you better this way too.' Babette said flirtishly (is that a word?) and they went off to do you know what.

Madame de la Grand Bouche entered and stoked a pose.

'Madame…May I say that you look ravishing!' Cogsworth said.

'Thank you, Cogsworth. Do you like the gown? I simply can't believe it fits me again…after all these years.' Madame replied.

'It's magnificence in excelsius.' Cogsworth said.

'Did you know…I wore this gown the night I performed at the Royal Opera? The King himself was there…' Madame said.

'I know my dear. You were wonderful.' Cogsworth interrupted unless you wanted to hear all about it again.

'Oh Cogsworth!' She exclaimed.

'Mamma?' Chip asked.

'mamma?' Chip yelled again

'Chip! Oh my boy…my boy!' Ms. Potts said as Chip found her. She gathered him into her arms and gave him a humongous hug.

'are they going to live happy ever after mamma?' Chip asked.

'Of course, my dear. Of course.' Ms. Potts replied.

'Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?' Chip asked.

'No dear.' Ms. Potts said chuckling.

_**Two lives have begun now**_

_**Two hearts become one now**_

_**One passion, one dream**_

_**One thing forever true**_

_**I love you**_

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as time

Beauty and the beast. 

Hermione and Draco lived happy ever after. They had there fights but still loved each other deeply. They had two children. One boy and one girl called Matthew and Stephanie. Harry's inventions made the world a different place and finally returned to the wizardry world and married Ginny Weasley. Together they had one child called Albus.

* * *

**AN/ Finished another chapter. Thanks to all of my reviewers. WOW this story is finished! And there will be no sequel.**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl.**


End file.
